


The End Of All Things

by supercomradical (apollofrito)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollofrito/pseuds/supercomradical
Summary: Dipper thought the events of Gravity Falls meant that he would be able to return to normalcy when the summer ended. However, it's five years after Weirdmageddon and he's still having nightmares. And just when he thought it couldn't be any worse, an old acquaintance shows up in his life asking for his help to save the world.





	1. The Bad, The Worse, and The Worst

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see how human Bill in this fic looks go here: http://dippydop.tumblr.com/post/175207785481/alfiefalfa-all-dressed-up-and-naked

The temptation of ignoring his body’s need for sleep was far too great for Dipper. He hadn’t tried to sleep in about two days, and in any case he was sure even if he tried he wouldn’t be able to. It was almost unfair, really. Everything  _ seemed _ fine after Weirdmageddon, but it wasn’t until he got home when he realized that he was not same as he used to be. Small things, such as loud noises like thunder, or even a dog suddenly barking make him jump. He didn’t trust anything as much as he used to. And after five years, he wasn’t even as close as he used to be with Mabel, though they were still fairly close. Everything was different even though it was supposed to be the same and that wasn’t  _ fair _ to him. Mabel seemed fine and here he was, still having nightmares and avoiding sleeping by staying late at the library of the local university. 

 

He was still a senior in high school, but he came here to relax and study because the university allowed the local high school students to come and use their resources and the library was open until two in the morning. 

 

He sighed, rubbing his eyes. Perhaps he should go. It was getting late and he needed to try and sleep for at least an hour or two. He did, after all, have a test tomorrow. 

 

Collecting his books and laptop, he shoved them into his bag and stood, cracking his back all the while. Letting out a yawn, he made his way down the stairs and out the front door. It was a pleasant night. There was a cool breeze in the otherwise warm air, something he loved about living on the coast. He crossed the street and began to walk towards his house, which wasn’t far. It was actually pretty much a straight shot from the library. 

 

Thunder rumbled and he froze. He looked up at the sky, but couldn’t move. He vision seemed to cut out for a moment. He saw it. Gravity falls was burning, people were screaming and--

 

It cut out. The vision faded to a single golden eye staring at him. It seemed to pierce his soul. He could barely breath. It was everything he didn’t want to remember. It was everything he thought he’d left behind. He squeezed his eyes shut and fell to his knees, hyperventilating.

 

_ Breath! Breath, dammit! _

 

He was attempting to get his lungs working again in vain and tears were beginning to escape his eyes.  Darkness ebbed on the corners of his vision, causing him to simply panic more. Then it all went black. 

 

\---

 

When Dipper awoke he was being carried by someone. His vision was blurred and he couldn’t recognize who. He faintly made out blonde hair and tan skin. He briefly saw the person grin down at him before he passed out again.

 

\---

 

Dipper woke up for a second time that night, but this time he was in his own bed. He wasn’t sure how he had gotten there, but he was thankful that he was there. He spared a glance at his alarm clock.

 

_ “Huh. 3:04. I’m surprised I slept that long,”  _ he thought, knowing he had left the library a bit before midnight. Yawning, he glanced around the room for no specific reason. Something felt a bit off, but he couldn’t pinpoint what exactly. 

 

Upon gazing at the foot of his bed, Dipper nearly screamed. Instead he yelped and pressed himself against the headboard in alarm. In front of him was a silhouetted figure encased in shadows. He knew it couldn’t be one of his family members, as he knew none of them were built like that. The Pines family living in his house were far from broad shouldered. He trembled a bit before managing to summon enough courage to speak. 

 

“W-who are you?” he asked, subconsciously pulling up the blanket to cover more and more of himself. At that he heard a laugh break out from the shadow, and he froze.  _ “Oh no, oh god no,”  _ he thought. His heart lurched into his stomach and he immediately wanted to puke. He  _ knew _ that laugh. The figure leaned closer so that his face could be seen in the pale moonlight that shone through the window. His hair was blond, though the sides and back were shorter and darker brown. His skin was tan. His fringe covered his right eye, but the left was a striking mix of both blue and gold. Dipper knew who this was before he even spoke. 

 

“What, Pine Tree? You don’t recognize the face of someone who’s life and plans you ruined and tried to murder? Well, maybe I rubbed off on you more than I thought!” 

 

Dipper’s mouth hung open, flabbergasted. He didn’t know what to do or say. He couldn’t fathom how Bill had even survived. 

 

“W-what are you doing here, Bill! You’re supposed to be dead!” Dipper exclaimed, fingernails digging into the soft tissue of his palms. His eyebrows furrowed as he attempted to appear menacing. Bill merely laughed at his efforts and got up off of the bed. He walked closer to Dipper who had to consciously keep himself from cowering, stale memories of his interactions with bill appearing in his mind. Bill leaned forward and gently grabbed Dipper’s face, tilting it upwards to face his own. His eyes narrowed and his smile was menacing. Dipper avoided eye contact at all costs. 

 

“Well, well, is that anyway to treat your mortal enemy? My, it sure was mighty naive of you to believe your puny, insignificant primeape brain could outsmart an ALL KNOWING AND ALL SEEING  _ GOD! _ ” At this, Bill’s grip on Dipper’s chin tightened, singular eye gleaming in the dim lighting. Dipper struggled to get away before Bill promptly released him. Dipper rubbed his chin, wary of the probable bruises that would be there in the morning. “Oh, Pinetree, perhaps I can reach in there and give your brain a good ol  _ squeeze  _ to get the dust out! Think for yourself for once! I know it's human nature and all to leave everything you decide up to an all-powerful deity, but that’s no excuse to you! Especially after you  _ dismantled everything I worked so hard to achieve!” _

 

Dipper flinched at the demon’s blatant anger. He looked up at Bill in confusion, unable to come up with any reason that he would be here. Bill scoffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? I need you to make a deal with me!” 

 

At that, Dipper’s face contorted into a look of near disgust. 

 

“As if I’d  _ ever _ make a deal with  _ you _ again!” 

 

Bill crossed his arms at that and leaned toward Dipper eerily. “Oh? And what if I told you that everything you hold dear to you will be gone in six months tops if you don’t!” Bill briefly straightened up and backed away, “But oh my, you’re right Pinetree. Your pride and fear is far more important than any of that! Too-da-loo! See you  _ never! _ ” Bill made as if he was going to teleport away before Dipper called out, “ _ Wait!”  _

 

Bill paused, looking at Dipper thoughtfully, eyes narrowed. 

 

“What... What do you mean? Six months? Losing everything? What are you talking about?” Dipper inquired, seeming almost desperate. 

 

Bill smiled, though it wasn’t threatening this time. He sat back on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes. He tilted back his head, every action he made soft and out of character.

 

“It’s the end of all things, Dipper.”

 

Dipper waited momentarily, hesitating before moving forward, though not too close to Bill. He slowly lets go of the blanket that he was clutching so hard. He opened his mouth to reply when Bill’s eye snapped open once more. He looks at Dipper for a moment, making eye contact before sighing and looking away. “I... I really need your help.”

 

Bill suddenly seemed drained of energy and it took him aback, Dipper’s eyes wide, mouth parted just slightly. “Pinetree, it’s too complicated to explain now, but I  _ promise _ I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t need you. Not that my word means anything to  _ you _ ,” Bill growled before continuing. He looked Dipper in the eyes, “I need to merge my soul with one similar to my own.” 

 

Dipper bristled. He nearly forgot he was in the company of a demon much stronger than himself due to his rage. “I am  _ nothing _ like you! We have absolutely  _ nothing _ in common!” He glared at the demon, gritting his teeth. 

 

Bill sighed. He looked at Dipper sadly. It was obvious that Bill was far more of an open book in this human body. “We’re a lot more similar than you think, you know,” Bill said simply. Dipper went silent. He, yet again, wasn’t sure what to do. Bill didn’t say anything either. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for some time, the air heavy. 

 

“If we do this... what happens?” 

 

Bill perked up. He hadn’t expected to earn Dipper’s coopporation so quickly. “Well... we essentially become one person split into two bodies. We can hear each other’s thoughts, and you’re protected by my magic, meaning nothing less powerful can myself will be able to kill you. Most importantly, though, being bonded with a species with such a strong concept of ‘faith’ will give me the power I need to face what’s coming.” 

 

Dipper scrunched his nose. “Why do you need  _ more _ power?” 

 

Bill chucked, somewhat returning to his normal self, “There are beings just as powerful as me, Pinetree! Well, they might be stronger now since you decided to  _ doom us by stripping me of my connection to the mindscape!”  _

 

Dipper sighed. He suddenly decided he couldn’t deal with this right here in this moment at this time of day. He changed the topic quickly.

 

“I... I need to sleep. I’m going to bed, I’ll think about this tomorrow.”

 

Bill looks at him quizzically for a moment before nodding. Dipper nodded in response and sunk back down into his bed, slowly relaxing the tension in his body. 

 

“Okay Pinetree!” Dipper let out a high pitched, alarmed  _ squawk _ as Bill jumped into bed with him. “Bill! What are you doing!” Dipper screeched, curling in on himself. Bill merely laughed before laying on his side to face Dipper, grinning. 

 

“I’ll stay here until that primitive brain of your can finally come up with an answer! I’ve got nowhere better to be! Well, anywhere is better than with your pathetic little meatsack of an existence but you get the sentiment!” Bill responded, closing his eyes and leaving no room for argument.

 

Dipper sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time since Bill had arrived. 

 

This had been such a long night.


	2. But It's Better If You Do

Dipper awoke about eight minutes before his alarm. He yawned and went to roll over before noticing that something was firmly holding him in place. Confused, bleary memories of earlier that morning flashed through his mind. Turning his head and body ever so gently, he saw what confirmed that last night had not just been another sleep deprived hallucination. The look on his face turned into one of a grimace. With the light of dawn streaming in through the window, he could see Bill in his entirety. 

 

Wrapping his arm around Dipper was a very,  _ very _ , attractive man-- Demon? And Dipper’s face flushed with embarrassment. Bill’s fringe still covered his right eye, but below it he could see scars that stopped at his cheek. He shivered at the sight. Bill was well built and muscular in a way that perfectly suited his frame. He also had tattoos on his arms that were rather intriguing to Dipper. He couldn’t see much else, though, because Bill was still dressed in a pale yellow button-up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up. The rest of him was covered by the blankets. Dipper tried not to appreciate the view, clearing his throat to distract himself, face tinged pink.

 

He decided to lean over and preemptively turn off his alarm clock, which had one minute left. He gently lifted Bill’s arm and slid out from under it, landing on the floor. He yelped at the sudden impact, but stood nonetheless, rubbing his hip where he had landed. Taking another look at Bill, checking to see he was still asleep, he shed last night’s clothes. He put on new boxers and went on a search for his favorite hoodie in the pile of freshly clean laundry in a basket his mom had left for him by his closet door. While he bent over and shifted through it, he failed to hear the bed creak behind him.

 

“Well, well, Pinetree! Giving me a show this early in the morning? I mean you had to give thanks to me for putting your puny little brain the ability to sleep for once, but this is a little much! Gee, you humans are  _ so _ fragile it's a wonder how any of you sleep at all!” Bill remarked, and Dipper could  _ feel _ the smirk on his face before he whipped around, desperately clutching his hoodie, using it to cover himself. He glared at the demon, putting on the hoodie as Bill very obviously looked him over. 

 

_ Wait--  _

 

He stopped scowling for a moment to look at Bill thoughtfully.

 

_ He kept me asleep so I could get some rest? That’s oddly... nice of him. It's probably just because he wants something out of me. _

 

He shook his head and squinted his eyes, giving the demon another annoyed look as he turned to his closet to find a pair of pants. Bill looked on in amusement, carefully watching his Pinetree as he squirmed about. He let out a quiet chuckle before leaning back in bed, reaching his arm up to cover his eyes. 

 

“Where in  _ all of the dimensions slowly crumbling into nothingness _ are you going this early in the morning?” Bill inquired. Dipper pulled on a pair of black pants to match his dull blue hoodie before responding.

 

“School, Bill. Humans actually have responsibilities,” he replied, unamused and already annoyed by the demons presence. Bill lifted his arm and glared at Dipper who subconsciously flinched away from his gaze. “Dearest  _ Pinetree _ , I see you’re as  _ defiant and honest _ as ever. Quite a dangerous trait to be exploring around a  _ powerful demon _ who just might make it his  _ responsibility _ to  _ rip your organs out one by one and feed them to your sister’s pig.”  _

 

Bill had a dangerous glint in his eye as he made eye contact with Dipper who swallowed nervously, Adam’s apple bobbing ever so slightly. 

 

“That’s what I thought, my little sapling.” Dipper’s skin crawled at the pet name before he gathered his school supplies. He paused, looking at Bill once more. “I don’t know when I’ll be home. Stay out of trouble.” Bill simply gave him a skeptical look in response. “And for the love of all things in this world,  _ please,  _ don’t get caught in here by my parents. I think they work late tonight, but  _ still.”  _ Instead of making some sort of crack like Dipper had mostly expected, Bill just smirked, giving him a thumbs up and closing his eyes.

 

Dipper, backpack slung across his shoulder, exited the room and turned around in order to close the door quietly. He let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He felt like he’d been deprived of oxygen for the last few hours and he stood there, just catching his breath for a moment. 

 

“Boo!” the familiar voice of his sister yell-whispered behind him and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

 

“ _ Mabel! _ That’s not funny!” he quipped, even though her giggles said otherwise. He huffed and turned to go towards the bathroom. She followed him in.

 

“Come on, bro-bro! You’re just too easy to scare! It’s not even a challenge anymore,” she said innocently as Dipper brushed his teeth. He rolled his eyes in response as she followed his hygienic lead. He rinsed out his mouth before talking again.

 

“What are you up to today, Mabel?” he inquired. He always made sure to ask what Mabel was doing so he didn’t miss any of her important events, and also because he tried to be home when she was so he could spend time with her. Mabel was a busy girl and she loved her brother, he knew, but she also loved all of her extracurricular activities as well as her friends. He smiled as his sister responded.

 

“I don’t think I’ll be home ‘till late! Rehearsal is running long today for the musical and I might spend the night with some of the other girls on the cast.” Dipper smiled, happy for her. “I’m so happy that you get to play Jo,” he looked at her playfully, “You were talking about Little Women like you’d burst into flames if you didn’t get to play her.” Mabel laughed, shoving her brother playfully. “Yeah! But I didn’t think I’d actually get the part!” 

 

Dipper shook his head at that. “It’s because you’re special and passionate and they could see that. Now let’s go! We’re gonna be late!” Mabel nobbed and gave him a tight hug before going to grab her bag.

 

He should probably tell her. She’ll probably find out about Bill at some point so he needs to be the one to tell her and he should just do it now while he can.

 

_ No. _

 

_ I can’t. Not now. Not while she’s so happy. _

 

While Dipper admitted he’s been affected by everything Bill did for much longer than she was, Mabel was  _ much _ worse in the beginning. He couldn’t be the one to remind her of all that pain and fear. She was the stronger twin by far, but he was still too worried to ever bring up the bad parts of that summer five years ago. Suddenly he saw fingers snapping in his face.

 

“Uh, Dip-dop let’s go! You’re the one that doesn’t want to be late!”

 

Right, he must’ve been spacing out. Nodding he followed her out the door and they began their walk to school. 

 

\---

 

Dipper’s day was rather boring. He didn’t really talk to many people. He wasn’t disliked by any means. He was charismatic enough that people liked him and thought he was cute, but not many people actively talked to him because he didn’t usually reach out to other people. His math test had been during his fourth class, and it was easy enough that he pushed it to the back of his mind. 

 

It was his second-to-last class of the day now; art. He did enjoy art, but truly he only took this class so he’d have a class with Mabel. They sat together at their table, a few of their friends (Mabel’s friends) pulling up chairs to sit and talk with them. It was a free period, more or less. Dipper and Mabel had finished their assignment before the deadline, as did most of the other kids in their class. Now they could do whatever they wanted until Monday. 

 

He enjoyed the mindless chatter that surrounded him. As far as he could tell, Mabel was gossiping about how they all needed to find boyfriends. She then caught Dipper’s eye and winked at him. He scoffed, cheeks tinting pink before going back to doodling in his sketchbook.

 

He realized that he had mindlessly been doodling Bill’s new form. He blushed, going to turn the page but it was too late. Mabel gasped and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

 

“Ooo, who’s this hottie!”

 

Suddenly Dipper was ready to fling himself into the sun. He wanted to burn away his embarrassment. He became defensive very quickly, “No one!” He scrambled to collect himself and flipped the page, Mabel snickering but went back to talking to her friends nonetheless. 

 

_ God why am I thinking about him anyways? Just cause he’s hot--  _

 

Dipper nearly smacked himself for that thought. Bill was  _ not _ hot and Dipper was  _ not _ blushing just from thinking about the fact that they spooned last night. Nope. No. Not a thing.

 

The bell rang, freeing Dipper from his thoughts. He grinned, knowing that the bell signaled it was time for his final and favorite class. It was his second elective, cultural anthropology. The only person he talked to as much as Mabel was in that class as well, making it that much better. 

 

_ Speak of the devil. Or rather, speak of the angel I guess. _

 

Jaylin caught up with Dipper as she came down the stairs from her math class. She was a very pretty girl with dark skin. She had thick, coiled hair in the form of an afro and wore black circle-frame glasses that helped to compliment her deep brown eyes as well as moderately sized hoop earrings. Her family was from South Africa, a fact she proudly made known whenever possible. He corrected himself for calling her a devil even in his mind because she was very religious and would drop kick him in a second if she found out. He briefly wondered how she’d react towards meeting Bill before she started talking.

 

“ _ Dang _ , that test was garbage! You’re so smart for going with statistics instead of calc,” Jaylin complained. Dipper chuckled at that, still amused after all the months they’d been friends at how she avoids swearing like it’s the plague. 

 

“ _ Dipper!”  _ She whined, grabbing his arm dramatically, “You have to come to church on Sunday and pray that I’ll pass my next test! It’s the only way!” Dipper burst out laughing. Jaylin had been trying to get him to go to church with her for quite some time, but he never humored her by actually going. He was pretty sure she knew at this point that he was a lost cause and just liked to mess with him. 

 

“I’m more of a bad luck charm, y’know! I used to have to go to church when I was little and I’m pretty sure every time I caused some sort of accident,” he replied, amused. They entered their last class of the day and took their seats towards the back of the room. Jaylin laughed, knowing just how clumsy Dipper could be and believing his claim wholeheartedly. 

 

“Yeah, well,” she lowered her voice so the conversation was more private, “My uncle welcomed this new priest and he’s so cool! He has some weird sermons, you’d probably like him. But... between you and me? I think he’s a miracle man.”

 

Dipper leaned in, actually intrigued by her claim. The mystery lover in him flared to life. “What do you mean?”

 

“Someone brought in a baby to be prayed for, right? Normal stuff. And the kid’s been sick a long time. He’s around one year old but they don’t think he’ll live past two and like,” Dipper leaned in even closer, eyes wide, “So this priest prays for him, right? And a week later, the people bring in their kid who could barely  _ crawl _ before and the kid is walking! Like straight up, acting like a normal toddler!”

 

“No way, that’s not  _ possible _ that doesn’t just  _ happen!”  _ Dipper quietly exclaimed, leaning back and narrowing his eyes. 

 

“But it is! Apparently the doctors even said it was a  _ miracle!  _ He’s not cured or anything, but his life expectancy is at least longer by two more years now. If you ask me,” she leaned back, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised, “He’s a prophet from God.” Dipper didn’t laugh out of respect for her religion, but he knew something more had to be going on. 

 

Something weird was going on in their little town and his fingers itched to find out what. Before he could respond, the final bell rang and his teacher began instructing the class.

 

\---

 

After school, Dipper decided to hit the library for a few hours. He went to the back of the library to comb through the religious and historical texts. He managed to pick up a book about prophets. He sat down on one of the beanbags place throughout the library. From what he could tell, there was something off about this newfound ‘prophet’. He preached and worked miracles which he guessed was normal for a prophet, but something felt wrong. He flipped the page, scanning the words before pausing, eyes widening.

 

_ It would not be uncommon to find a false prophet lurking about. Most are harmless, but should they gain enough of a footing to be as welcomed as The Lord himself, danger is surely afoot. _

 

The answer was so obvious, he had overlooked it before. Someone had to be staging miracles in order to gain a following. He’d seen it done in many cults so that the leaders could gain power. He’d forgotten that this place wasn’t Gravity Falls and was of course going to be much simpler. Maybe he  _ should _ go to church on Sunday just to prove himself right. He smirked, closing the book. This was going to be a piece of cake. 

 

\---

 

By the time Dipper departed from the library, the sun had just finished setting. He walked along the sidewalk that led to his house, taking his sweet time. He had managed to forget about him for most of the day, but now he was faced with the reality that Bill Cipher of all demons was waiting for him back home. He groaned internally before absentmindedly looking towards the sky. It was still a bit dark and cloudy from yesterday night, though it had never actually rained. It was like the clouds couldn’t move, simply frozen in time. Sighing, he breathed in the air. It tasted of stale rain that had yet to fall, for obvious reasons. 

 

He reached a road he needed to cross but someone turned the corner before he could approach the crosswalk. They were walking quickly, seeming not to notice they were headed straight for him. They wore a dark rain coat and had a hood that shielded their face from view. Dipper stepped out of their way, but they stepped so that their paths would collide again. Confused, Dipper tried again just for the same to happen. Dipper’s eyes widened and he stopped, fists clenched tight. His breathing became shallow in panic as he took a step backwards but tripped and fell. The  _ thing  _ only stopped when it was about a foot from him.

 

“You...” Dipper looked up at the gravelly voice. “You are the one the Light Bringer chose...” Dipper’s face scrunched up in confusion.

 

“W-wha--” the creature cut him off with a roar.

 

“Then you must  _ die! _ ” 

 

Dipper lept back with a screech as he narrowly avoided a strike from the creature. He rolled over quickly in an attempt to stand and run, but he was no match for the thing’s speed. It grabbed him by the neck and lifted him. Dipper choked, tears forming in his eyes as he struggled to escape. He looked down at the creature holding him up to see it was barely humanoid. It was more like a giant black snake with a human torso and face. But even then, it had wickedly sharp teeth and bright, glowing green eyes. He couldn’t scream, but oh how he wished he could. 

 

The world seemed to slow down as he saw the black arm of the creature shift into a sharp blade.

 

_ Oh no. _

 

In a moment, Dipper merely felt like he had been punched. He remembered reading somewhere that’s how a stab wound initially felt and wow they were righ-- 

 

Dipper’s train of thought was cut of due to the sudden  _ burn _ in his stomach. The creature had twisted the blade in order to cause more damage before dropping him to the ground. All he could taste was blood and he coughed, sputtering up more and more as it filled his throat, choking him. The creature crept slowly towards him, his vision going black.

 

_ Two times in two nights! Great! _

 

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue flame that separated him from the creature. It roared in fear before fleeing. Dipper turned his head to see Bill. He had never been so glad to have the demon there. He coughed again, catching Bill’s attention, as he has previously been glaring at the snake person. The Snerson. Ha. 

 

He coughed up more blood, vision blurry with tears. He was getting really light headed. Bill leaned down, face full of concern. 

 

“Pinetree? Pinetree, I need you to focus, I need you to stay awake.”

 

Bill sounded panicked, so he assumed he must look like hell. He nodded weakly, Bill letting out a shaky breath. “You have to make the deal, Dipper. I can’t save you unless you make the deal.”

 

Bill extended his arm, lit in blue fire. Dipper merely stared at him. What if this was a set-up just to get him to take the stupid deal. He felt angry, not that he could express it.

 

“We don’t have time for you not to trust me! Take the damn deal! Take it or you’re going to die! If you die I’ll burn  _ everything _ that you love, I  _ swear!” _

 

Dipper could swear he saw Bill’s eye color go red briefly, before he visibly tried to calm himself.

 

“Dipper,  _ please!” _

 

Dipper grasped his hand, not really wanting to die anytime soon. He felt the familiar jolt of the blue flame travel through his body. It was different this time, though. Bill pulled him close, cradling him and muttering some words he couldn’t understand. Probably a spell. Blue flames engulfed them and suddenly he could  _ feel _ this working. His blood seeped back into his body, his organs mending themselves quickly. A broken rib snapped back into place and it all  _ hurt _ . He wasn’t going to complain, though, because he’d rather be in pain than be  _ dead _ .

 

Dipper opened his eyes when it was all said and done. First he saw Bill’s face. It was close to his own and his eyes were closed as he panted. The deal must’ve taken a lot of energy out of him. Dipper was in his arms, and frankly he didn’t mind. He looked around to notice that Bill had teleported them to his room, and they were sitting on his bed. His arms ached, but he wrapped them around Bill and buried his head in the demon’s chest, too worn down to really care who he was clinging to. Bill visibly stiffened, unsure of what was happening and looked down at Dipper.

 

“Thank you...” 

 

The whisper escaped him without consent and he blushed immediately. Luckily his face was hidden from sight. Bill laughed, sounding more genuine than psychotic for once.

 

“Well of course, Pinetree! There are few humans as fun to torment as you!”

 

Dipper huffed in amused annoyance and shook his head. Bill spoke up again, flopping the two of them back down onto the bed so that they were laying down, Dipper still in Bill’s arms.

 

“We should rest. Go to sleep, I’m sure you need it,” he said softly, watching as Dipper was already drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well guess who spent his Entire Day writing this because I have that much free time fnkjnkfej  
> I'm not sure when the next update will come but it'll be soonish, and at least within the next two weeks! I try not to promise a weekly schedule because my brain Does Not Work Like That whoops lmao  
> But anyways if you liked it and want more be sure to leave kudos and comments!   
> I'll be sure to draw the characters in this series, so make sure to check my tumblr for those!
> 
> My Tumblr: dippydop

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Its been quite some time since I tried to write a fic and last time I did it was for a ship I didn't even ship so I lost motivation! This time though, y'all are in luck cause I'm eating and breathing this fic because I love BillDip so MUCH and this'll have pretty much have all my headcanons in it.  
> Feel free to leave writing tips or point out typos or otherwise just leave a kudos and a comment to tell me if you liked it! It helps with the whole motivation thing lmao  
> Tumblr: dippydop


End file.
